


Shut Up and Keep Dancing

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, PH Campuses, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: COLLEGE KALAT KIDS, Dancer!Salle, Fluff, God I want what they have., M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Salle is rarely strict, Neo thinks. It’s not in his nature to be strict with his big open-mouthed smile, earth-shaking laugh and his warm and open demeanor.But that doesn’t seem like the case now as Neo sits by the wall inside of LSDC’s rehearsal hall.
Relationships: Neo/Salle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shut Up and Keep Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Just Dancer!Salle and neosalle during college uwu

Salle is rarely strict, Neo thinks. Except maybe in bed (when he’s decided that it’s Neo who should be following orders). It’s not in his nature to be strict with his big open-mouthed smile, earth-shaking laugh and his warm and open demeanor.

But that doesn’t seem like the case now as Neo sits by the wall inside of LSDC’s rehearsal hall. In front of him is a group of fifteen or so people who are attempting to move as one.

“One, two and — ”  _ Pak! Pak! Pak!  _ “Down! And slide ,”

Their arms swerve out in one smooth motion.

It looks good, Neo thinks. But apparently not, because his boyfriend gives him the sign to cut off the music. Neo hits the pause button.

\--

How Neo got in here, at the rehearsal hall within the Razon building, is a question that many asks. To everyone’s surprise, he got in legally this time.

A week ago during one of his classes in Arete, they were tasked to do research on a local artist and somehow end up creating a podcast (did they look like comm majors to the prof?). They were given the list of museums they can visit and alas, to Neo’s delight, the Yuchengco Museum was part of it. Not the one in Makati, but the one that resided within DLSU. Neo just  _ had _ to go there to do his  _ research _ .

The day passed peacefully, Neo loitered around the unfamiliar campus even after his research and Salle stuck to him, touring him around and introducing him to his friends in between his classes.

When dance training came around, Salle told him that he can stay at the condo already or “chill around taft,” if he was bored. Neo had jokingly teased that he wanted to see  _ the _ Salle during rehearsals just to see what the fuss was about.

And that is what's lead him here, taking up the role of stopping and playing the music at Salle's command.

\--

Salle immediately straightens up after the music stops. He looks back to his team with a hard look.

“Tets, ano ba yan?”

A tall man with an outrageous spiky dark hair raises his eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“Anong what? Your arm was too low.” Salle sighs. “Everyone, focus.”

His voice rings through the now dead-silent room. It even makes Neo sit up straight. He watches the group bring their arms down.

Salle steps to the side to let them view themselves in the mirror. He crosses his arms as he stares at them.

“Arms up in one, two — ”

The group extends their arms firmly as if resembling an explosion.

“Oh, see?” Salle mutters in irritation.

Neo peels his eyes from the group to look at his boyfriend. He wears a hard look on his face and Neo can’t help but stare. He’s never seen him like this before.

“Hold position.”

His voice shakes the silence in the room, and Neo notices how the dancers in front of him tenses up their raised arm.

Salle walks up to the guy name Tets with his shoulders broad. But instead of staring the taller man down, he looks at him through the mirror.

“Taas pa.” He orders.

Tets raises his arms a little more.

“Yan. Kaya mo naman pala eh.”

He steps back again to give them all a hard look.

“We all know that this part is pure isolation diba? Kaya tayo magkakaiba ng levels. So if you bring your arm up at an angle that’s higher or lower than where yours is supposed to be, the whole thing looks different.”

He’s met with silence.

“Gets ba?”

A shiver runs down Neo’s spine.

“Yes po.” The group answers hesitantly.

“Sana nga.” He concludes. “From arrow,”

The group scurries to their position, while Salle casually walks to the very center of the arrow’s point. He stares them down.

“Kayo ha. Just because wala si coach, and I’m taking over.” Salle turns around to face the mirror. “Umayos kayo.”

Neo unconsciously bites his lip. He wouldn’t have wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

“Okay, ready,” he commands as he crouches down low.

Suddenly Neo almost jumps when Salle’s eyes meet his.

“Babe, music,” he says. “Go back 30 seconds.”

Another shiver runs down his spine. “Yes po.” He answers softly.

Neo moves the slider. He’s somehow thankful that Salle addressed him differently. Softly. Even called him “babe” in front of his crew. A cute, dumb smile lights up his face.

The music starts and the group moves as one and they seem more in sync than before, Neo thinks. Maybe it was Salle’s scolding that did the job.

As Neo watches them dance with high energy, he realizes that that Salle isn’t a Salle he sees everyday. Just before they arrived in the rehearsal hall earlier, they were goofing off and laughing loudly at Agno while eating their bacsilog. Sure he’s seen him scold Cessie a few times, but never like that where irk was itching over his skin.

The only other time he’s seen him be so assertive and commanding is… well… in bed. Except Neo enjoys that very much.

Neo’s cheeks heat up when he realizes the thoughts he’s having while watching his boyfriend and crew dance.

He tries to push those nasty thoughts out of his mind. He instead thinks about how passionate Salle really is about dancing. He is the student company manager of the whole group after all.

He’s always seen Salle a very chill, laid-back person who doesn’t really get mad or easily ticked off. But seeing him assert his group so firmly makes him look at Salle with bigger respect.

He has this whole other side of him that he hardly knew of, and he’s glad to witness it.

The song reaches a high and powerful melodic note. They sway their arms to the side gracefully and then break away from position.

Salle claps once or twice along with the others.

“Okay. Good.” He says.

He stands tall in front of them again.

“Okay, take five. Then, isa pa tayo from the top, then company call na.”

The dancers disperse, some heading out the door for the fountain, the others walking to the walls where their bags are.

Neo smiles up at Salle when he walks to him. He stands up and hands Salle his towel and water jug. His boyfriend wipes off his sweat with the towel and Neo on the other hand, casually leans on the wall with his hands at his back.

“Sunget ahhh,” Neo teases.

Salle chuckles deeply. “Takot ka?”

“Wittle biiiiiit,”

Salle laughs again. “Hoy, I’m nice to you naman ah.”

But a smirk plays on Neo’s lips. He pushes his weight off the wall and tips on his toes to bring his lips to Salle’s ear.

The other brings his jug down and leans in curiously.

“It was kinda hot though,”

Salle throws his head back while his laugh echoes throughout the rehearsal hall. Everyone else inside the room turns their heads at them. Neo cheeks go red and he smiles apologetically at them.

“Naglalandi na naman sila oh,” Tets mutters.

“Inggit ka lang,” an unamused boy who’s busy playing on his phone mutters back nonchalantly.

Salle ends up leaning on the same wall when his laughter dies out. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Neo’s waist either. Neo bites his lip, he’s really conscious when they display affection so publicly… But he realizes that with the way Salle addresses the rest of the crew, he doesn’t think anyone would dare to try and say anything.

The timer for five minutes goes off and everyone begins moving to their positions.

And with this, Salle leans into Neo’s ear.

“Humanda ka sa’kin mamaya.”

He whispers, seals it with a peck on his cheek and walks away.

Neo’s eyes widen in surprise. He doesn’t even have time to process what happened, but when he looks back at the group of dancers in front of him, all eyes were on them.

“Okay, game.”

And just like that in a matter of seconds, Salle’s voice has switched back to that same, assertive and commanding one.

Neo slides down the wall to sit on the floor. He has Salle’s phone ready for the music. How he wishes for them to finish the routine quickly so he can have Salle all to himself already.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls know na wala akong alam sa pagsasayaw and idk wtf happens during their dance rehearsals i just know everyone's hot KSKSKAHSFKHA
> 
> Kamusta kayo mga ka-buko. Buhay pa ba kayo? Lmao basta nandito parin ako HAHA [@essi_mag](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)!  
> 


End file.
